


Domino Effect

by intoapuddle



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Pining, interactive introverts tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 06:51:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17361071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoapuddle/pseuds/intoapuddle
Summary: After years of keeping sex and friendship separate, Dan finds himself on the edge of falling in love.





	Domino Effect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jestbee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jestbee/gifts).



> A fic for AgingPhangirl. Happy birthday! I hope you like this <3

It took a single touch. A touch that Dan felt in his spine. A firm hand on his thigh where they were sat in the airplane seats, one laptop each open on the fold down tables on the backs of the row of seats the plane trembled. Dan’s breath hitched involuntarily. They had been silently minding their own business for most of the day. The rest of the crew weren’t here. They were going to take the train from Stockholm, and so Dan and Phil were almost free from every questioning on-looker.

Today was their day off. They were going to stay at the hotel in Malmö for the night before the preparations and show tomorrow night.

Phil’s hand squeezed around Dan’s thigh. It wasn’t slow. It wasn’t seductive. 

It was assured.

They had been fooling around enough on tour to still consider doubt. No wariness of intentions, no fear for developing feelings. Touring created a comfortable space for them to explore. The added struggle to keep it under wraps only served to its intensity. Being home they didn’t indulge nearly as often. The close space of their apartment walls had way too many indications of it being more than friends helping out friends. They prompted discussions.

Dan leaned back. Phil’s hand dipped to the inside of his thigh, graced upwards. Dan parted his legs. Not enough to be noticed, but enough for Phil’s hand to go further. It ended up trapped between both of Dan’s thighs. Only a few centimetres from his crotch. It felt like the sound of an aggressive drumroll on a hi hat. Intense, but only serving as a first taste. The beat was going to drop, and Phil had had the audacity to start it painfully long before they got to the hotel and could make use of their free time and Dan’s now stiffening cock.

Dan turned his head to see. Phil looked like he always did on planes. Headphones in his ears, a loose dark blue hoodie on, glasses on, and a hunched back as he scrolled whatever he’d found to read or watch to make time go by on his computer. Their laps were safely out of view because of the fold out tables. Anyone walking past wouldn’t think to do a double take, or even a singular take.

Phil was bloody cruel. Dan didn’t get as much of a glance in his direction as he shamelessly watched the sun create a thin line at the edge of Phil’s profile. Dan released an exhale through his nose. Phil’s hand tightened again. It braved another centimetre up Dan’s thigh.

The side of his pinky brushed against Dan’s crotch.

The sensation was enough to make Dan jump. His heart beat fast as a blood rushed down to his cock. He felt like a fucking teenager. A teenager with confusing feelings about his best friend, and an even more confusing string of wanks from aforementioned best friend. In those times they had sworn it was for exploration due to their inexperience from years of repressed sexual urges. Now they had no excuses.

Phil chuckled, soft and warm, at Dan’s reaction. Dan wanted to shout at Phil for being such a bloody tease, but he couldn’t. Maybe that was why Phil had taken to teasing Dan in public places. If he ever tried to go slow when they were in private, Dan would take over and let Phil know just what Dan thought of teasing.

Dan couldn’t claim he didn’t like it. Not right now. Not when his skin felt raw with demand to be touched. Not when he knew his wish would be granted in forty five minutes, once they’d landed and arrived at the hotel. Not once they were in the better hotel room and Dan could pretend that he was going to punish Phil for being so daring. It would essentially become a reward as Dan was planning to make this teasing, fake innocent guy come his brains out.

Fucking was only ever effectively put on hold when Dan or Phil had relationships. Relationships were the best type of turn off for both of them. Not only when it came to their sexual habits, but in their friendship as well. Thankfully, neither of their various relationships over the years lasted long and once they came to a close, the first time they had sex after was always mind melting.

They had all been brief, except for one. Except for Dan’s girlfriend in 2012, that Dan hadn’t thought was going to end. It had started casually in November of 2011, and ended painfully by December 2012. Dan pushed away the inclinations of the rockiness of that relationship being related to Phil. He pushed away the fact that when he and his ex girlfriend had sex, he had been thinking of Phil. He pushed away the sour faces Phil had made, and Dan’s moody behaviour towards him as his own struggle to push Phil away ended up in hurtful insults and denial of ever having had an attraction to the same gender.

Once Dan’s relationship had ended, the first time they had sex after took much longer to happen. The tease of it had existed under the surface as their friendship started to mend and after two excruciating months of sexual tension they had ended up, for the first time, coming at the exact same moment while Dan fucked Phil where he had been stood on all fours on the kitchen floor.

Dan was about to whisper his frustration in lieu of shouting at Phil when they were interrupted by the ding that indicated they should put their seatbelts on. Phil retrieved his hand, still not letting his eyes drift to Dan. Dan resigned himself to clutch the belt around his waist and packed his laptop into his carry-on as he thought of all the most off putting things he could imagine in order to stave off his embarrassingly obvious erection.

The plane landed safely in Copenhagen. They were going to take a short train over the bridge to Malmö. They could’ve easily taken a train from Stockholm. It was only five hours of a free day, after all. But Dan and Phil might have had a few too many drinks at a gay bar last night and so the idea of a thirty minute plane and a ten minute train had been a lot more attractive to them when they had been fighting a thankfully mild hangover in the same bed this morning.

Dan pushed the environmental guilt away as they got on the train. Alone time with Phil wasn’t worth the Earth’s decline, but the moment they were sat on opposite sides, without having to restrain their mutual flirtations in front of their crew on of a four seater on the train, Dan felt like it could be.

They found their hotel quickly. It was their first time in this city. They were probably supposed to take in some of the few minor sights a city of this small a size could offer, but that could wait until later. That could definitely be put on hold until Dan no longer had to think horrific thoughts in order to get his mind off of Phil.

Check in. Fortunately, both Sweden and Finland hadn’t made quick service seem impossible with a language barrier they so often encountered in other countries. They got their keys within five minutes of entering the hotel. Their luggage was with the crew and so Dan didn’t go to his room to leave his things. Phil finally opened the hotel room after a silent few seconds in the lift that had been brimming with shared tension.

Dan closed the door forcefully. He kicked off his shoes. The air conditioning in the room was leaning on freezing to stave off the peculiar heat this summer had brought forth, but Dan pulled his t-shirt off regardless as he watched Phil struggle adorably to take off his jeans.

Eventually they were simply stood there. Dan was only wearing tight black briefs and Phil was wearing loose boxers and still, his hoodie. It didn’t matter. Dan wanted to get his hands on that body no matter the amount of layers around it.

He could say anything right now. They were alone. The blinds were closed. Nothing had to be put on hold or reeled in inside this private space.

Phil sat on the edge of the bed and patted the empty space next to him. Dan blinked. He could really say anything. Get a filthy thought off of his mind and effectively have Phil on him within seconds. Instead, Dan sat down slowly, and said the first thing that came to mind.

“Thank fuck we don’t have the emo fringes now. My hair already feels like enough of a sweat helmet.”

It was a gross statement to make. It didn’t make him sound attractive at all. Dan had an endless list of material that he knew worked on Phil, and yet all his brain had managed was that. Apparently the back and forth of rushing blood between his head and balls had had a dire effect on his brain cells.

But it made Phil laugh heartily. It made Phil stick his tongue out between his teeth as he clutched his stomach and squeezed his eyes shut as the giggles vibrated out of him. Dan put one hand on Phil’s thigh, and the other in Phil’s sweaty hair as he eagerly put his open, horny mouth on top of Phil’s smile.

Phil’s laughter subsided as he seemed to quickly remember this rare opportunity. Not only the privacy of a hotel room, but the promise of no interruption from any clueless person in their tour crew. Phil pushed on top of Dan. Mouths locked and open palms skating over Dan’s bare, hairless chest Dan whined as the those broad hands reached the soft puff of his nipples.

“Unh,” Phil breathed as he leveled downwards.

Their crotches touched almost painfully as Phil grinded down forcefully. The twinge of pain only highlighted the delicious anticipation they’d had before this moment. This wondrous escape into a shared space where they could touch wherever they wanted to touch. Dan had a silent appreciation for those loose boxer shorts that Phil consistently sported. They might not cling to his ass in an inviting way, but when Phil’s cock was rock hard like this they tented in such an innocently teenage boy way despite Phil’s thirty one years. It riddled Dan’s already filthy mind with even more dirty thoughts.

Phil thrust his hips slowly. Their mouths always found places to cling to. If Phil’s mouth slid down to kiss Dan’s throat, or lick his nipples, or suck on his collarbone, Dan’s pressed to Phil’s hair or attached to his shoulder. Any place Dan could reach in this position, his mouth was going. 

Phil’s hips came down harder. Dan thrust up into it when their cocks aligned perfectly despite the offensive material separating them. An appreciative moan escaped him. Phil’s knees were settled on either side of Dan’s hips, and as they thrust together Phil settled onto his elbows for balance and let his hands card through Dan’s sweaty curls. Grinding together, the air conditioning now felt like an absolutely appropriate temperature when their shared warmth became hot.

“Have to say the sweat helmet makes your hair even sexier,” Phil said as Dan licked a stripe up his neck.

Dan came out of his horny daze for a moment to process the words. He groaned. Phil smiled down at him deviously.

“Don’t fucking say the words ‘sweat helmet’.”

It didn’t take away from the moment. Dan was still achingly hard and Phil’s hips were still pushing down to rub their cocks together like before. But those gross words were such an offense to the heat of this moment. Having a long stretch of only communicating through touches and moans be broken by that phrase _twice_ was too much.

“No?” Phil asked, grin now stretching from ear to ear.

How could he feel so incredibly thick and hard against Dan and smile like an adorable dork at the same time? The consistent duality of Phil’s personality still resonated inside of Dan. It resonated inside some carefully tucked away emotion in Dan’s chest. Every time something Phil did or said moved it, it only felt like pain.

“You started it,” Phil said. “I won’t ever be able to think about it without thinking about how your face looks right now.”

The tucked away emotion swayed dangerously inside of Dan now. Like a row of dominoes, Dan knew that another second of this type of cuteness would make the first brick hit the second, and then they would all collapse in a beautifully symmetrical pattern.

A pattern that would spell Phil’s name.

Dan forced his eyes away from Phil’s. He was too earnest. He was too excited and cute and horny in a way they had been in the very beginning of knowing each other. Before the boundaries were put in place. Before they silently agreed to not take it further than friendship and sex.

“Take my pants off,” Dan said.

He tried not to make his voice sound too robotic or dejected. He wanted the request to sound natural, and not like a conscious end to the moment that was so small but so hazardous to the state of Dan’s precious little distance he half heartedly put between himself and his heart when him and Phil fucked.

Phil seemed oblivious to the tone of Dan’s voice, because he obeyed immediately without a single shift in mood. He sat up, on to his chins, and quickly moved his hands along Dan’s sides before his fingers tugged at the tight waistband and Dan pushed his hips up. Phil only got off Dan momentarily to discard the fabric and then his body covered him again. Still wearing that soft hoodie and those loose boxers.

Dan squeezed Phil’s ass cheeks and their movements slowed. Phil, bracing himself onto his forearms that were placed above Dan’s head as they kissed, pushed into the touch. Wet tongues were sliding together. Dan pushed the boxers off Phil finally and let himself massage those pretty muscles that had succumbed to Dan’s cock so many times.

Phil reacted as soon as Dan’s finger rubbed his rim. The sound took Dan by surprise. It was in a higher pitch than Phil would usually let his voice reach. It was longer, so beautifully breathy and pornographic that to anyone else it would sound almost put on. But Phil’s tightening muscles and quickening rhythm as he was now practically humping Dan messily was irrefutable evidence of its almost uncomfortably private genuinity.

That unexpected progression was the catalyst of Dan’s rapidly approaching orgasm that he was completely powerless to halt. The surprised hitch in Phil’s breaths as he realised how he’d just sounded paired with the unforgiving pace of his humps made Dan come loud and wet between Dan’s skin and the fabric of Phil’s hoodie.

Phil slowed down. Dan was still tickling Phil’s hole with his fingers.

“Oh, my God,” Dan breathed as he came down from the peak of pure bliss.

It wasn’t as if they hadn’t been building up to this enough for Dan to have to actively try to dismiss and redirect his body from reaching that point several times already, but his orgasm still felt premature. Almost childish, and too revealing of how much power Phil really had over him. Dan covered his eyes with his free hand as his face went red with embarrassment.

Phil huffed his breaths on top of Dan. His hips were pushed back as to not touch Dan’s over sensitive dick. The silence was like void. Empty and confused and only another reason for Dan to want to sink through the mattress.

“Sorry.” Dan’s voice was small. “Sorry, sorry, sorry.”

He couldn’t see between his fingers but then Phil kissed him. Phil was so out of breath that Dan could nearly believe that Phil hadn’t been turned off. That that not at all forewarned explosion between them only made Phil want him more.

“Don’t fucking apologise,” Phil groaned as he caught his breath between kisses. “Don’t you fucking apologise for being so needy you don’t even realise you’re about to come until it’s happening.”

The curse words were the one factor that kept Dan from doubting the validity of Phil’s ushered out reassurance. Phil swore very rarely. He rarely said anything during moments like these save for one-worded instructions or praise, or the odd joke like earlier. Not much earlier, Dan reminded himself. They had only been on this bed for a few minutes before Dan had skipped over about ten steps and finished.

“I’m sorry,” Dan repeated.

He felt oddly wounded by the succession of this. Like he’d done something wrong. He was too desperate and he felt too much, and now all of that had become abruptly transparent. That domino brick inside started to sway dangerously again, but this time it felt as if it was going to land backwards.

Phil peeled the hand off from over Dan’s eyes. Phil’s were hooded, transfixed to the pout of Dan’s lips and the humiliating wetness that stained Dan’s eyelashes. Focused in the way they were when he was turned on, and unfocused in the way where Dan could be sure that anything he said or did right now was going to be truthful. Such precious duality that swayed the brick back towards the second one.

“Are you ok?” Phil asked.

“I’m an idiot.”

“You’re not. You’re so fucking hot I’m about to bust.”

Dan’s mouth stretched into a smile he hadn’t thought was still in him.

“Are you sure?”

He sounded just as pathetic as he had been when he came like bloody teenager moments ago. As pathetic as the wetness in his eyes. And yet Phil’s horny presence and words filled Dan’s self doubt with a reassurance he could only get like this.

“I’m five hundred percent sure,” Phil said, voice softening just a tiny bit. “If I could scream how sure I am the sound would break the sound barrier regardless of whether or not that makes sense.”

Dan breathed a wet chuckle. He let his hands travel down Phil’s unfortunately clothed back and between his cheeks again. Heat flared inside, somehow. Phil’s muscles were so tight. He was holding everything back in order to comfort Dan. The brick swayed.

“Ugh,” Phil groaned at the touch. “Fuck. Dan, we can stop if you’re not feeling well.”

Anything Dan said right now would come out too emotional and less casual. This was casual sex, after all. But Dan had to let Phil know he was extremely ready to make Phil come and when things got like this Phil always demanded that they communicated with words.

“I want to make you come,” was Dan’s earnest response.

It was a dirty admission but said with such a warmth that there was no denying that the dominoes were falling in a seamless clatter. The effort Dan would have to put in to pick them back up scared him. He couldn’t do it now, though. He could only acknowledge the fact that he had fallen once again and this time he would be powerless to refute that fact to Phil, because their eyes were locked and unless Phil was incredibly daft he realised that, too.

But his gaze didn’t waver. He pushed back on Dan’s fingers and cupped Dan’s cheek. He tilted his chin up and leaned down, their two sets of lips so close.

“Then make me come, please,” Phil murmed.

Dan closed his eyes and the kiss came unrestrained. Not in the way that you would restrain a kiss in front of your friends and family, but in the way that Dan and Phil had mostly managed to in terms of emotion. It felt so incredibly new and yet unexpectedly familiar. Reminiscent of a time that might not have been as long gone as Dan had thought.

“How do you want me?”

“I want your mouth on my hole.”

They changed positions in that graceful way one only reaches with a long term sex partner. No hiccups or stumbles. Phil lied down against the pillows and spread his legs until his feet were in the air and his ass was comfortably accessible to Dan’s mouth. Dan could feel himself stiffen. The position of him was way too good for Dan to worry about picking any piece of his internal domino game back up. Their shifting energy felt more like their friendship because of it, and less like their emotionally dysfunctional way of getting each other off. It was somehow much better and not at all like Dan thought it would.

Dan let himself feel the inside of Phil’s thighs. Phil responded with an urgent moan, and Dan decided not to stall. He might’ve just had one of the most shockingly amazing orgasms of his life, but Phil was still waiting and probably in the risk zone for developing blue balls at this point. So Dan made himself comfortable on his stomach and dipped his chin down. His hands wrapped around Phils spread thighs and he finally licked a stripe from the middle of Phil’s crack, along all the delicious skin and the groove of his hole, towards his tight balls, the long shaft of his flushed red cock until the tip of the exposed head.

The tremor within Phil was so strong that Dan could feel it against his tongue, and against his hands.

“You’re about to come,” Dan commented.

He leveled an assured look straight into Phil’s squinting eyes, absolutely muddled with his upcoming orgasm. It was going to be painful to take it slow. That could be good, sometimes, but those pretty tremors as Dan kept licking along that line of spit his first taste had created he grew increasingly desperate to make it happen quickly. He was finding himself desperate to taste all of Phil’s pretty white come.

Dan wrapped a fist around Phil’s cock and pumped it in short, fast strokes as he buried his tongue inside Phil’s tight pink hole. It was opening beautifully for him, and those little shakes and jumps and all those noises from Phil made Dan hump the bed. He didn’t at all feel self conscious about how needy and gone for it he appeared now. His fear had already come true, Phil knew that this wasn’t casual for him, and it was somehow instilling a sense of calm within Dan. A calmness he hadn’t felt in a long time.

The noises that Dan’s lips made as he sucked and kissed and licked at Phil’s twitching hole were raw. Wet smacks and squelches as his tongue pushed more of his own spit into Phil. Phil was really just shaking at this point. The sounds that came with the relief of finally being touched again were gone as he lost his breath over and over with every stroke of Dan’s hand. With every drag of Dan’s tongue.

“Dan,” came a strangled noise. “Dan, Dan, Dan.”

Dan looked up at Phil. He was sweating profusely and flushed red from his chest, over his neck, to his face. It was beautiful.

“What is it?” Dan asked.

“Mouth,” Phil begged. “On my cock. Please.”

Dan licked along the little road map he had created earlier, but this time he closed his lips around that desperate tip. He watched as Phil’s eyes shut tight and his mouth went slack. Still, on the brink of an orgasm, he managed one last request.

“Put your fingers in my ass, _uhhhh_.”

Phil hadn’t even finished talking until Dan’s spit soaked fingers were at his entrance, just rubbing at first but then inside of Phil with a slick ease. The stretch was delicious and Dan dared to push inside harder just to reach that node of nerves that he knew would make the already amazing release so much better.

Phil was exhausted with it. The build up, the strain, Dan’s embarrassment, the conversation afterwards and the silently acknowledged emotional value that them fucking had to Dan. Not only that, but Dan was fucking him with his fingers and easing his cock down his throat. How Phil had managed to not come yet was beyond Dan’s comprehension.

When it happened it was beautiful. Phil was so lost inside himself. He’d already been shaking with some sort of pre-roll to the upcoming sensations. He was so relaxed in his desperation and so vulnerably earnest in what he needed to get there that it looked more like the sort of thing one experiences when alone. Those twitches of the face and curling of the toes. Dan didn’t care if he lost his voice before tomorrow. He sunk his mouth and throat down to fit Phil’s cock as deep as it would go without hitting the gag reflex, then up and down as quickly as his now aching jaw and straining neck would manage. Two fingers deep inside, rubbing that spot inside that made Phil’s body tense the most. The wave came then, first as a tease as Phil relaxed back without reaching that point, only to come back with an incredible force that no amount of self control could possibly stand up against.

As a loud, long sound burst out of Phil’s mouth Dan kept his fingers deep and his throat far down as Phil fucked his mouth. Come coated Dan’s tongue and as Phil somehow kept going and going, coming harder than Dan had ever seen, his cock slipped out of Dan’s mouth and more of it landed on Dan’s cheeks and on the bridge of his nose.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Phil almost sing-songed as the orgasm subsided.

It was beautiful, and raw, and Dan felt like he was outside of his body, somehow able to feel the force of it all through Phil’s now relaxing muscles and cracking hips when he finally relaxed his legs against the bed. Dan pulled his fingers out and stayed put between Phils legs quietly. Phil was completely spent.

“Oh, fuck,” Phil said once his eyes opened.

He was looking at Dan with a strange wonder. If Dan could fall harder for Phil he would. He felt like he was about to.

“You’re all messy. I’m sorry.”

Dan chuckled, but his voice was strained. He cleared his throat and wet his lips as he swallowed any remain of Phil’s load still in his mouth.

“That was fucking amazing,” Dan said.

Phil’s hand came down to cup Dan’s cheek again. Dan pushed into the touch and closed his eyes, a hot breath exhaled through his nose.

“I lo---,” Phil started but stopped himself.

Dan didn’t open his eyes. He didn’t dare think about what word Phil had nearly said. Phil’s touch said it for him.

“Come here,” Phil said instead.

Dan pushed himself on top and laughed as Phil pushed his curls back and messily tried to get rid of the come on Dan’s face. It was impossible to get rid of without a shower as it started to dry. Phil ended up matching Dan’s giggles and they kissed, arms wrapped around one another.

“I have no idea what that was,” Phil mumbled.

He didn’t sound like himself saying those words. Dan tried to process the newness of his tone but came up short. He couldn’t pinpoint what exactly had changed about it. All he knew was the answer to Phil’s question, and how not ready he really was to have that conversation so quickly after what had just happened.

“I know what it was,” Dan said. “But I’ll wait until you figure it out.”

Phil studied Dan’s expression. Their faces were so close together Dan was practically seeing double.

“You think I will?” Phil asked tentatively.

Dan nodded. He felt courageous enough to at least speak metaphorically.

“I fully trust you will.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!
> 
> you can find me on tumblr: @intoapuddle


End file.
